iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Time
|title_other = Adventure Time with Finn & Jake |show = Adventure Time |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Adventure Time - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Cartoon Network (Africa) Cartoon Network (Australia and New Zealand) Cartoon Network (Brazil) Cartoon Network (Canada) Cartoon Network (Central and Eastern Europe) Cartoon Network (France) Cartoon Network (Germany) Cartoon Network (India) Cartoon Network (Italy) Cartoon Network (Japan) Cartoon Network (Latin America) Cartoon Network (Netherlands) Cartoon Network (Nordic) Cartoon Network (Philippines) Cartoon Network (Poland) Cartoon Network (Portugal) Cartoon Network (Russia and Southeastern Europe) Cartoon Network (South Korea) Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia) Cartoon Network (Turkey) Cartoon Network (UK and Ireland) Cartoon Network (United States) Cartoon Network Arabic Teletoon |rating = United States |language = English |seasons = 9 |episodes = 265 |distributor = |licensee = |production_company = Frederator Studios Cartoon Network Studios |recording_studio = |starring = Jeremy Shada John DiMaggio Hynden Walch Olivia Olson Tom Kenny |air_date = Cartoon Network (United States): – present |channel_title = Cartoon Network (USA) |channel_link = http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/adventuretime |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventure_Time |wikia = http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt1305826 |tv.com = adventure-time }} Adventure Time (formerly known as Adventure Time with Finn & Jake in season 1) is an American produced by Frederator Studios and Cartoon Network Studios. The is about Broadcast Episodes Cast |actor = Jeremy Shada |actor2 = Zack Shada |actor3 = Dee Bradley Baker |actor4 = Jonathan Frakes |audio = }} |actor = John DiMaggio |audio = }} |actor = Hynden Walch |actor2 = Paige Moss )}} |actor3 = Isabella Acres )}} |audio = }} |} International versions |- | | |وقت المغامرة |Cartoon Network |- | | |Време за приключения |Cartoon Network |- | | |Čas na dobrodružství |Déčko |- | | |Eventyrtid |Cartoon Network |- | | |Tijd voor avontuur |Cartoon Network |- | | |Adventure Time |Cartoon Network |- | | |Adventure Time – Abenteuerzeit mit Finn und Jake |Cartoon Network kabel eins Nickelodeon (Austria) Nickelodeon (Germany) |- | | |Adventure Time |Cartoon Network |- | | |Kalandra fel! |Cartoon Network |- | | |Adventure Time |Cartoon Network |- | | |Adventure Time |Boing Cartoon Network Italia 1 |- | | |アドベンチャー・タイム |Cartoon Network |- | | |어드벤처 타임 |Cartoon Network |- | | |Dema Macerabaziyê |Zarok TV |- | | |Nuotykių metas |TV3 |- | | |Adventure Time |Cartoon Network |- | | |探險活寶 |Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia) Cartoon Network (Taiwan) |- | | |Eventyrtid |Cartoon Network |- | | |Pora na przygodę |Cartoon Network |- | | |Hora de Aventura |Cartoon Network |- | | |Hora de Aventuras |Cartoon Network |- | | |Să-nceapă aventura |Cartoon Network |- | | |Время приключений |Cartoon Network |- | | |Hora de aventura |Canal 2 Canal 5 Chilevisión Cartoon Network |- | | |Hora de aventuras |Boing |- | | |Äventyrsdags |Cartoon Network |- | | | |Cartoon Network |- | | | |Cartoon Network |- | | | |Cartoon Network |- | | |Adventure Time |Cartoon Network |- | | |Час пригод |PlusPlus |- | | |Giờ phiêu luư﻿ |Cartoon Network |- | | |Dema Macerabaziyê |Zarok TV |} References Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network (Africa) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Australia and New Zealand) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Brazil) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Canada) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Central and Eastern Europe) programming Category:Cartoon Network (France) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Germany) programming Category:Cartoon Network (India) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Italy) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Japan) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Netherlands) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Nordic) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Philippines) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Poland) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Portugal) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Russia and Southeastern Europe) programming Category:Cartoon Network (South Korea) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Turkey) programming Category:Cartoon Network (UK and Ireland) programming Category:Cartoon Network (United States) programming Category:Cartoon Network Arabic programming Category:Teletoon programming Category:PLUSPLUS programming